Firefly drabbles
by Lenidrabbles
Summary: Stories told in 100 words. All characters. Canon pairings. Enjoy! Rating is a 'just in case' policy
1. tools

**DISCLAIMER:** Joss Whedon rules. I don't.  
**SUMMARY:** PG. Nine people on board. Nine ways to fit in. 'Zoë' and 'Mal' are set post-Serenity.  
**WORDCOUNT:** 9x100  
**FEEDBACK:** yay! I'd love to hear which one was your favorite. :)

_Written for __**fffriday **__**Prompt:**__tools.

* * *

_

**TO EACH THEIR OWN  
**_by Leni_**

* * *

**

Simon 

It must be sharp. Ideally, it'll be properly disinfected. _Right._ Ideal is worlds away from this second-use marketplace.

"Thirty credits?" Mal whistles. "You sure this shiny blade's worth it?"

"A brand new one costs two-hundred in the Core," Simon whispers. "Unless you'd rather I pulled bullets with the meat knife?"

Mal scowls but takes out the money. "I better not be wastin' it, doc."

Simons nods. "Twenty-five," he tells the vendor. Before the man can protest, Simon takes the wanted scalpel and looks around. "Someone offers more?"

"Well, well." Mal chuckles as the money grudgingly changes hands. "Ain't that progress?"

* * *

**Inara**

"Oh," Kaylee coos giddily. "It's so soft!"

Inara smiles at her friend and picks the sample to examine it. The flowered pattern is actually lovely. "It's pretty." But she doesn't have the heart to tell Kaylee it's not up to a Companion's standards.

"Aw, I bet there's prettier." Kaylee takes her and pulls her further into the store. "How 'bout this?"

"Kaylee!" 'This' is a sheer red material, completely inappropriate for a dress.

Kaylee laughs while Inara shakes her head in amusement. She was right. Bringing someone along takes away the feeling that she's just stocking up her work equipment.

* * *

**Jayne**

Jayne isn't picky. Any gun gets the job done. Women come and go without particular notice. But protein, day in and day out – these days he's ready to space himself out of sheer frustration.

"Everything okay, Jayne?"

Jayne glares at the doctor. "Peachy." It's not he isn't grateful there's food. He even bows his head when the Shepherd is in praying mood.

"But," Simon presses, "you aren't eating. Jayne?"

"Leave it, doc." What's he expecting, anyway? Even if Mal scrounged up enough for good pots and pans and real food, nobody knows first thing about cooking. "Ain't hungry, is all."

* * *

**River**

"You are too tense," River scolds the pilot.

"We-ell," he drawls. "You kinda messin' with a man's personal space here." And he cranes his neck until they're practically nose to nose. "See?" When the girl doesn't retreat, Wash sighs. "Whatcha doin' here, an'ways?

"Simon's serenading the engine room."

Wash's eyebrow shoots up. "I… really hope 'twas metaphoric."

"Of course, silly." River leans forward, almost climbing onto Wash's back. "I have the brains, you have the tools. I came to learn."

"You wanna fly, lil one?"

She smiles regally. "Already do. I just want to take you all for the ride."

* * *

**Mal**

Zoë raises an eyebrow. "Have you run this by her, sir?"

Mal huffs. "Next you'll be tellin' we ask her where Serenity should go."

"She's the one with the busy schedule," she points out. "And Inara ain't no graceful lady when she misses it."

Mal crosses his arms moodily. "I'm still the captain, ain't I?"

"Aye."

"So, if 'Nara wants to fly with us with the Alliance chasing our tail, she better starts learnin' guns proper." He fishes out his own pistol and puts it in her hands. "Tell her I send it with compliments."

"Sir. This a suicide mission?"

* * *

**Kaylee**

Kaylee bites her nail doubtfully. "Gee, Shepherd. You're nice an' all, but I ain't seein' how it'd work. I'm no good at teaching'em things."

"Think of it as a special favour, my friend. I'd be most thankful if you helped me feel less useless around the ship."

She looks between the engine and the man, then sighs. "I _really_ can't explain. I sorta fiddle and tinker, take a wrench and hope for the best. It's all about listening to Serenity."

Book muses over it. "So it's a matter of faith."

"Sorta…."

"Good." He smiles pleasantly. "That's right up my alley."

* * *

**Wash**

Footsteps halt hesitatingly at the entryway. "All clear," Wash calls out. It's Inara, looking searchingly as she steps inside. "Hm. Long face. You and Mal had a row?"

"Putting it mildly," she agrees as she sits beside him. "I'm surprised you didn't hear us."

"Not one peep." At her look, he shrugs innocently. "Maybe a bit - or, okay, a lot. You really feedin' him Kaylee's tools if he don't get you to Ariel next week?"

"Probably."

"Can I watch?"

Inara chuckles.

Wash smiles to himself. Nice to know he's more than a pilot; he really likes brightening a friend's day.

* * *

**Zoë**

"Roses hurt, too." River tilts her head and brings up the gun to caress her cheek. "Hidden thorns inside."

"Bullets," Zoë corrects her. She knows better than to pry away the weapon, but she still checks that the safety is on. "That's no rose, River."

River shrugs. "What's in a name?"

A sigh. "Don't get dreamy now." She reaches out and places a forgotten rag back in River's hand. "Keep cleaning. Like this." She rubs the grease off the barrel, raises an expectant eyebrow.

"Fine." River imitates her movements. "But life was easier when I was too crazy for you."

* * *

**Book**

Jayne straightens and wipes the sweat off his brow. "One less. How many left?"

"Only five." Book stops his work, too, and leans heavily on his shovel. "Maybe we should rest for a while."

"Works for me." Without further comment, Jayne drops to sit on the dusty ground. A dozen or so crosses rise from the space around them, and Jayne looks thoughtfully at them. "We sure we ain't catching this fever?"

"Simon was very insistent." Book rubs his sore shoulder before fishing his Bible out.

Jayne groans at the sight. "Can't we make a group reading? _They_ won't mind."

* * *

**The End**  
01/03/08


	2. Round Peg x it ain't the fall

**DISCLAIMER:** I _think_ Jack is mine. All others: JW & TM  
**SUMMARY:** PG-13 (language!). _Serenity_ welcomes a new pilot. post BDM.  
**WORDCOUNT:** 9x100 120  
**FEEDBACK:** I'd love to hear your thoughts.  
**A.N.:** If you know what book I'm totally stealing from in the last drabble, there's a prize for you. winks

_Written for FFfriday **Prompt:** It ain't the fall that'll kill you._

**ROUND PEG  
**_by Leni_

* * *

**now (Mal's pov)**

"Nuh-uh." Mal presses his foot more strongly against Jack's thorax, effectively stopping his struggles. "Now, son, this is quite the tight spot you've put me in. Me not likin' the authorities and such, I ain't no wish to wave them and tell them you're here."

"Come, Mal," Jayne speaks from behind him, taking aim between the younger man's eyes. "Let's get this over with. Last thing a man needs is you yammerin' before he's dead."

"Who said anything 'bout dyin'?"

"Dead men don't tattle. _You_ wanted to keep the fugis."

"Jayne isn't wrong, sir."

"See?" Mal glares down. "Tight spot."

x

**153 days ago (River's pov)**

"Hey, precious."

River knows that he favors blondes, but can't afford them. Pay's been low, the whole Rim staying low now that Reavers aren't campfire stories anymore. He'll quit tomorrow. "Hey, Jack." His smile recedes. Should she call him Brandon? That's his current name - but lies taste silver in her tongue. Straight to business, then, "Here's the deal, you do what I tell you and your pocket sees money again."

He looks surprised. "I think that's my line, doll."

"Actually, it's mine." Mal comes to stand between them. "That him, River?"

River inspects him a little closer. Nods. "He'll do."

x

**152 days ago (Jayne's pov)**

"So River brought home a puppy." Jayne ignores the outstretched hand and gives the boy a cursory look. "He's all skinny. Probably gets too picky 'bout his meals."

"I prefer to call it lean, maybe athletic-" Jack flexes his arm theatrically. "-and eating little should be an advantage, right?"

Mal laughs and pats his shoulder. "Boy's got spine, I'll say."

"Long as he keeps it outta my way." Jayne smiles nastily. "If he likes his pretty face, that is."

"I do, sir."

Jayne narrows his eyes, "Why's he callin' me 'sir'?"

"It'll pass," Mal says consolingly, smiling wide.

x

**129 days ago (Zoë's pov)**

"You're avoiding me," says the new kid.

"Ain't he a clever one?" Jayne laughs harshly.

Zoë dips the fabric into the polisher, pays more attention to the boot's heel . "Don't take it personal." Because it's not.

"Kind of difficult not to."

Great. He's insistent. If it weren't River who'd chosen the boy, she'd have long talked Mal into letting him go.

"Look, I'm sorry about your husband and all." Her hand stills. Even Jayne knows better than to make a noise now. "I know it's useless, but-"

"You're right." She stands up; boots forgotten. "It's useless."

And that's that.

x

**93 days ago (Kaylee's pov)**

"Ain't it beautiful?" The view of snowy peaks steals her breath. "Cap'n? Say we can visit, please."

The captain isn't listening, instead he's busy arguing with Simon. Simon's medicine kit needs restocking, which means he needs to leave the ship. The captain dislikes the idea - loudly.

That's why Kaylee's at the bridge. For moral support.

"Ever gone climbing?" Jack asks from the pilot chair.

"I'd be too scared," she answers sincerely, wincing at the argument behind her. "All that nothin'ness under me."

He chuckles. "It ain't the fall that'll kill you, you know."

"Same difference." Kaylee shrugs. "You're still dead."

x

**64 days ago (Simon's pov)**

"There's no infection," Simon finally declares, feeling relieved. Between gunshots and stabbings, antibiotics have grown precious to him.

Jack pulls down his sleeve. "Told you, doc. Takes more than a scrape to bring Jackson Dune down."

"Maybe so," Simon allows, already used to the gloating. "But watch your step around the stairs."

"I was just playing with your sis. That girl likes heights."

"And her balance is obviously better than yours."

"Aw doc," - a friendly punch - "Can't blame a man for trying to impress a lady."

"Impress her less," Simon instructs seriously. "Not passing out might help."

Jack winks. "Gotcha!"

x

**28 days ago (Inara's pov)**

"Jack has a secret?" Mal laughs at her suggestion. "You're just mad he don't go droolin' after you."

"Have you considered he might not like women?"

"Not like..." Mal gapes, glares at her. "'Nara!"

"Actually, I just prefer blondes." The boy opens his eyes and leers at Inara. "Maybe if you tried a wig?"

Inara blushes, not at the lewd suggestion as much as at being caught. "Eavesdropping isn't polite." At least Mal looks like he'll give Jack a bad time for a couple days. Funny how she can count on him for that.

Jack's eyebrow rises. "And gossip is?"

x

**12 days ago (River's pov)**

"Oh no, no." He's saying it out of obligation. "I promised my doctor I wouldn't play anymore."

See? Obligation. "Kaylee's distracting him." River says matter-of-factly.

"Really? You're dangerous, girl." He laughs. "Grr."

"Grr," she mimics. He suspects, has heard some things. Alliance-funded experiments are difficult to hide. "You have to jump before you get rescued."

"So you said then." He shakes his head. "And a black-out later I was giving Simon my word. Sorry, River."

A _Serenity_ ago his word meant nothing. But _Serenity_ changes people. He's different already. "Males are so stubborn," she complains.

"But aren't we handsome, too?"

x

**20 minutes ago (Mal's pov)**

"Shit." Mal checks again the picture, reads down the criminal bulletin. "_Shit!_" He hits his fist against the console, frustrated. Just when things were looking up for them.

After calling Zoë, Jayne and Jack to meet him in the cargo bay, Mal checks the gun in his holster and heads out. "Seems 'Nara was right, huh?" he says to announce his presence. "Hello, 'Brandon'." He waves at Jack. "Jayne, grab him!"

Jayne blinks, but obeys wordlessly

The boy slams his elbow against Jayne's side, hard enough to startle the bigger man and set himself free.

Things go downhill from there.

x

**now (Jack's pov)**

Jack thanks his lucky stars when River's barefoot steps come down the stairs. "Stubborn male." She kneels beside him, ignoring the others' worried looks. "Jump is a synonym for leap. A leap of faith."

"No way." Jack's mother raised no fool. "You want me to _confess_?" A happy nod is his answer. Pain in his chest seals the deal. "Fine!" His sins are the usual: thieving, blackmailing, a couple stiffs from a job gone wrong. Eventually the pain lessens and he supports himself on his elbows.

"That was all?" Jayne asks skeptically.

River nods again.

"Alliance always blows things up," Zoë opines.

The captain grins. "Knew I had a reason not to like'em." And he helps Jack to his feet.

* * *

**The End**  
08/03/08

* * *


End file.
